Gloving is a term that refers to the art of performing a lightshow using gloves that include a light in each finger. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary glove 100 that can be used for gloving. As shown, glove 100 includes lights 101a-101e at the tip of each finger and thumb. Generally, a glover will wear gloves 100 on each hand and move his hands with the beat of music to perform a lightshow.
Previous gloves used for gloving have generally employed basic single color, single mode LEDs. More complex gloves have also been used which include multicolor, multiple mode LEDs. For example, some existing gloves can include a switch or other control to change one or more of the LEDs from a first mode providing a first light pattern to a second mode providing a second light pattern.
Although these more complex gloves enable more variety in a gloving performance, the glover is still limited to the preconfigured modes of operation for each light. Accordingly, these existing gloves have not allowed the glover to customize the functionality of the lights to his liking.